The Song is Ended but the Melody Lingers On
by princess89
Summary: A week after Marissa's death it is time for everyone to say a final goodbye......Some of us think holding on makes us stronger, but sometimes it’s letting go that proves our real strength


This is a story about Marissa's funeral, something I would liked to have seen but I guess it's too late now. So I settled for writing a story about it...any comments are appreciated

The Song is Ended, but the Melody Lingers On:

Chapter 1: 

Seth slowly let his feet fall onto each step, his hand sliding down the rail. He reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped. He flexed his fingers out below his black sleeves.

"Here goes nothing," he whispered under his breath.

"Hey kid."

Seth looked at his dad but didn't say a word. His eyes wandered around the living room, a room that was normally so bright but on this tragic day seemed to have a cloud hanging over it. He looked carefully at each black clad person, each with their own grief clear on their faces. He felt a hand on his back and turned his head to Sandy. Sandy nodded to him and slowly guided him under the cloud. His gaze landed on the couch, onto a sight horrific to anyone: a mother grieving for her child. Julie was sitting between Kirsten and Jimmy, her face expressionless, her complexion a pale grey colour. But Seth noticed something in her eyes. They were anything but expressionless. They were torn with grief, fear and pain. He saw his mom and Jimmy cast each other a scared glance. He swiftly moved his gaze on stopping when his eyes landed on the lone figure. He started to walk towards Ryan when he was stopped.

"Seth."

He looked at Dr Roberts, caught off guard, but accepted his open hand. His hand fell limply to his side when he saw Summer perched on the edge of the couch. Her eyes were glazed over, with no sign of her beautiful smile. He could tell that she had done her makeup and her hair to try and hide her grief, but no amount of eyeliner or lipstick will ever be able to cover the pain of losing someone you love. He slowly crouched down beside her and took her cold hand in his. He lifted his finger up and gently turned her face towards him.

"Hey," he whispered gently. She closed her eyes and took in a deep shaky breath. Opening them again she looked straight into Seth's. In that one second that they're eyes connected they both knew that no matter what they would do this together. Seth gently squeezed her hand and Summer nodded her head slightly fighting as hard as she could to hold her tears back.

* * *

"Hey Sandy," Kirsten walked over to her husband. "I think we should get going."

Sandy nodded but he wasn't looking at Kirsten. She followed his gaze and her eyes landed on Ryan.

"What're we going to do?" he asked absently. "He won't talk to anyone."

"I don't know," Kirsten replied with a sigh. "I think he needs to work some things out on his own."

"But he needs to know that he's not on his own. Not anymore. Not under my watch."

"Come on Sandy, let's just go. Get this day over with."

Sandy ushered everyone into the hallway but noticed that Ryan was still gazing out of the glass doors.

"Hey kid, you ready to go?"

Ryan slowly looked away from the window and made his way into the hall, never once looking at Sandy.

Everyone was in the hallway ready to go when Kaitlin walked in wearing jeans and a tshirt.

"Kaitlin, why aren't you dressed?" Jimmy asked her.

"I'm not going," she replied casually.

"What did you just say?" Julie asked in disbelief as she felt her eyes tear up.

"You heard me," Kaitlin retorted. "I'm – not – going."

"Oh yes you are! It's your sister's funeral for gods sake!!" Julie spat in anger and grief.

"It's not like she's going to know," Kaitlin said. Jimmy stepped in when he saw Julie ready to shout back.

"Kaitlin why don't you just go and get dressed. It would mean a lot," he said quietly.

"Who would it mean a lot to? You? Mom? Marissa?" she scoffed. "You couldn't care less what I've been doing for the past two years so why start now. I'm not Marissa. I'm not Daddy's little girl. And I'm not going!" Kailtin spat out. "Try and hide it all you want but I can see the disappointment in your eyes every time you look at me. I've never been enough, not compared to Marissa!" Kaitlin shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Even now," she uttered quietly. She turned and ran out the front door, slamming it behind her.

"Kaitlin!!" Julie screamed in vain.

"I'll go," Jimmy said, rushing out the front door after his daughter. Kirsten hurried over to Julie as she saw her lift a shaky hand up to her face. She wrapped her arms around her friend praying that it would help even in the slightest.

"I…I can't do this Kiks…" she whimpered. "Not today."

"I know, I know," Kirsten looked at Sandy and Neil. "It'll be ok, she'll come back."

"How can she do this? To me…to Marissa?"

Kirsten just rubbed her back, knowing that there was nothing she could say, that anyone could say.

"Why don't you take her to have a seat and get her some water," Sandy suggested to Kirsten.

"No, no," Julie let go of Kirsten. "I don't want to sit down, I don't want water," she said angrily, "All I want to do is say goodbye to my baby one last time. Is that too much to ask? I just want to say goodbye!!" she screamed, running through into the family room.

"Julie, please…." Kirsten said, trying to grab onto Julie's arms but failing.

"Should I….?" Neil gestured towards where Julie had run to. Kirsten shrugged her shoulders. She just didn't know what to do anymore.


End file.
